Funny Love
by ChueHan
Summary: Porque Korea es el fiel reflejo de su cartoon más preciado ¿Qué hará Sun para conseguir el corazón de su amado Yao? ChinaxFem!SouthKorea.
1. Kissing with Ice Cream

**::Funny Love::**

**Summary:** _Porque Korea es el fiel reflejo de su cartoon más preciado ¿Qué hará para conseguir el amor de su amado… Yao? ChinaxFem!SouthKorea._

**Notas Autor:** _Tuve una ligera obsesión de más chica con los cortos de Pucca. Recién empezaban a transmitirse por Internet y yo me los veía todos. Fue parecido a lo que me pasó con Hetalia; veía un episodio y quería ver cien más xD Pues, mi primera obsesión real con Korea fue ésa, jeje. Ahora voy a combinar mi obsesión pasada con la actual, esperando a ver qué resulta :3_

**Advertencia:** _Serie de pequeños one-shots basados en los capítulos cortos de Pucca. Situaciones sin conexión y sin mucho sentido._

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia (AP, WS, BW) no me pertenece._

**1.- Kissing with Ice Cream**

Esa mañana, China se encontraba como de costumbre sentado bajo una banca del patio de su casa y leyendo un libro de poesía. Lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse y a inspirarse a sacar nuevos poemas que lo hacían perderse en su pequeño mundo libre de políticas y problemas internacionales.

De pronto, la tranquilidad del chino se vio abruptamente interrumpida cuando una muchacha de larga trenza y vestida con un hanbok naranja, pasó fugazmente por su lado y se detuvo de muy cerca a contemplarlo.

—¡Oppa! —exclamó ella alegre, casi gritándole al oído cuando se acercó a éste.

El chino dio un respingo, pero trató, con mucho esfuerzo, de ignorar la presencia de la surcoreana y seguir con su lectura.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, la muchacha de trenza se sentó a su lado —sin perder el encanto en su sonrisa— y, sin que China supiera cómo, sacó una paleta helada bañada en chocolate, la cual empezó a probar muy a gusto en su presencia.

Por más que China lo intentó, no consiguió concentrarse en el escrito que tenía entre sus manos al escuchar los pequeños sonidos que salían de la boca de la menor. Irritado, se volvió hacia ella con la intención de recriminarle que lo estaba molestando.

—¡Aiyah! ¿Ahora qué quieres?

Corea no dio respuesta alguna. Sólo se limitó a sonreír de manera inocente, a lo que a Yao no le dio un buen presentimiento.

Efectivamente, la joven de trenza tenía algo preparado y dio un rápido toque con su paleta en la mejilla de Yao, la cual quedó manchada por chocolate. Acto seguido (y sin darle tiempo al chino de reaccionar) los labios de Corea se posaron en la mejilla del mayor, quitándole las marcas de chocolate al entrar éstos en contacto.

El rostro sonrojado de China era de un color más intenso que el de su bandera, y permaneció estático, con el corazón latiéndole como un bombo dentro de su pecho.

Satisfecha, la coreana lamió los restos de chocolate que quedaron en sus labios y repitió el acto, esta vez haciéndole dos toques de chocolate en su mentón y en la parte superior del labio, logrando de esa forma darle dos besos en el rostro.

China no lograba articular palabra alguna por más que trataba. Parecía que también le costaba respirar por el calor que había entrado en su cuerpo y se le extendía por todas partes, en especial a su rostro.

—¡Yo inventé los besos chocolatosos, oppa! —declaró orgullosa, para luego llenarle la cara de chocolate con su paleta.

**::oOo::**

**Notas Finales:** _¿Qué tal quedó? Hum… quité la parte de la flecha porque no sabía cómo agregarla sin que pareciera muy fuera de lugar xD_

_¡Ah! Quería decirles que respecto a la actualización de ayer en La Rosa de Sharon, me confundí de capítulo y volví a subir el tres xD Pero ya está arreglado y el cuarto capítulo fue subido ;)_


	2. In the Bamboo Field

**Nota Autor:** _Agradezco a todas quienes leen y a quienes dejan sus comentarios ;) Se aprecia mucho su apoyo, en verdad._

**::oOo::**

**2.-In the Bamboo Field**

China nunca fue de los que se tomaba muy en serio las cartas amenazantes que llegaban a su casa. Había aprendido que, teniendo a varios hermanos menores dentro de la familia, éstos gustaban de hacerle bromas, especialmente Hong Kong. Pero también era cierto, que como nación, no estaba exento de quienes codiciaban su tierra y podrían ir en serio sobre querer atacarlo. Sólo bastaba con echar una mirada atrás en la historia.

Por lo que ese día, cuando recibió aquella nota pegada en su puerta, indicando que se presentara en el campo de bambús ubicado en las limitaciones de su territorio, o de lo contrario, algo terrible sucedería, decidió contra toda su lógica ir a ver quien le había retado.

Con su wok y cucharón en mano, se aventuró a entrar en un denso campo de neblina que cubría todo el terreno.

Mentiría si dijera que no se asustó cuando un viento más abrasador azotó el lugar, inclinando los tallos de bambú de tal forma que parecían querer írsele encima. Pero no pasó nada y continuó su camino.

Nuevamente se presentó algo extraño. Lo que parecía un pequeño pájaro se atravesó en su camino, cruzando con tal velocidad sobre su cabeza que no alcanzó a apreciar su figura. Al menos pensaba que se trataba de un ave, pero no podía estar cien por ciento seguro.

El ambiente parecía ponerse cada vez más escalofriante. Entre que apenas podía distinguir lo que se cruzaba en su camino además de tener que encontrarse con el desconocido que le mandó esa nota, sentía una gran presión en su pecho, que todo parecía indicar, no iba a desaparecer pronto.

De repente, varios anfibios saltaron por delante de él a un mismo tiempo, haciéndole ponerse en guardia. Pero no había nada que temer... sólo se trataban de unas inofensivas ranas.

Su corazón latía con más fuerza conforme avanzaba. Presentía que en cualquier momento fuese a aparecer un fantasma o un monstruo en medio de la neblina.

Sintió miedo ¿Y si se trataba de Rusia?

No… No parecía del tipo de notas que él acostumbraba a hacer, ¿o sí? En una oportunidad escuchó que Alemania…

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando. en ese instante. se detuvo al notar una silueta a menos de dos metros de dónde estaba parado y que parecía ser humana.

Poco a poco la neblina comenzó a dispiparse, mostrando la figura de una joven de cabello castaño, muy largo y húmedo, debido a que se encontraba tomando un baño en una tina de madera.

Se trataba de Corea, quien se veía muy a gusto frotando una esponja contra su pecho. China no tuvo que ni detenerse a contemplar que era su molesta vecina que siempre iba para su casa con ideas raras en la cabeza. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que lucía distinta a otras veces. Su cabello húmedo cayendo sobre su delgada silueta, tapando sus pechos, el vapor que salía del agua y su rostro sereno le daban un aspecto más sensual y maduro...

¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?!

¡Estaba desnuda en medio del campo de bambús fuera de su casa! ¡Cualquiera podía verla! ¿Y si quien lo amenazó la veía en ese estado?!

El rostro de China no hizo ninguna reacción por al menos un minuto, pero el rubor no tardó en llegar a sus mejillas. Justo entonces, cuando la coreana se dio vuelta para mirar de frente al mayor, el rostro de éste último se incendió por completo debido al calor en sus mejillas, ocasionado por la vista que tenía del cuerpo de Corea.

Un grito avergonzado salió de boca de la joven, tirándole de inmediato la esponja que se frotaba contra su pecho, junto a un balde de lociones, que dio de lleno en la cara del chino.

**::oOo::**

Poco después del embarazoso incidente, China se hallaba frotando con una esponja la parte superior del cuerpo de la coreana, quien había llegado con su bañera de madera a casa de la nación milenaria.

—No tenías necesidad de ponerte violenta, aru —gruñó el mayor, con una clara expresión de disgusto en su rostro, en el cual podía apreciarse un chichón marcado en su frente.

—¡Oppa no debería espiar a una chica mientras se baña! —argumentó ella, ofendida.

—¡Aiyah! ¡No te estaba espiando! —replicó él, escandalizado, dejando por un minuto de frotarle su cuerpo—. Recibí una nota amenazante que decía que me presentara en el campo de bambús o algo malo pasaría.

—La nota decía que se presentara cuando atardeciera y todavía no era ni media tarde —le rebatió, un poco molesta—. Y todavía no terminaba de arreglarme.

Un silencio dio lugar cuando Corea terminó de decir aquellas palabras y el chino, nuevamente, dejó de frotar su cuerpo para observarla.

—¿Cómo sabías que decía la nota? —preguntó atónito—. ¿Acaso tú...?

— ¡Ah! ¡Siga frotando, oppa! —atinó a decir ella, inquieta.

**::oOo::**

**Notas Finales:**_Espero les gustara, tenía pensado subir este capítulo ayer y no me dio el tiempo, necesitaba corregir xD Traté de apegarme lo más que pude al corto, y lo de la nota enviada por nuestra misma coreana fue una invención para situar mejor el contexto de porqué Yao había acudido al campo de bambús :P_

_¿Qué les pareció?_


	3. War for take over Mandoo

_Notitas de autor al final del capítulo ;3_

_**::oOo::** _

**3.- War for take over Mandoo**

Ese día, China, llevó a sus tres hermanos menores (Hong Kong, Taiwán y Macau) a un nuevo restaurante de comida tradicional que había abierto hace poco. Para desgracia del mayor, éste no había podido zafarse cuando las tres naciones menores fueron hasta su casa, a exigirle, que le tocaba invitarlos a comer. Así fue, que prácticamente fue arrastrado hacia el lugar, y no le quedó más remedio que aceptar para que de esa forma lo dejaran en paz.

La nación milenaria sabía de antemano que gastaría una gran cantidad de dinero en aquella salida. De cualquier modo ya había aceptado y los cuatro ya se encontraban ahí: listos para pedir su orden.

Mientras decidían qué pedir, la única nación con lentes ahí sentada, volteó a ver a una muchacha vestida en hanbok que se encontraba sentada sola, unas mesas más atrás, lista para comer.

—¿No es ésa Corea? —preguntó curioso antes de que todos voltearan en dirección a donde apuntaba con la mirada.

Efectivamente se trataba de ella. La coreana se veía muy a gusto separando los palillos y disponiéndose a comer de un tazón de fideos. En su mesa también habían panes de carne, kimchi y un platillo de mandoos(*)

China no pudo evitar notar que la coreana lucía especialmente encantadora cuando sorbía sus fideos. Entonces agitó su cabeza para recobrar la compostura y hacer parecer como si no le importara.

—¿No deberíamos invitarla a que se siente con nosotros? —preguntó la taiwanesa de pronto, entusiasmada con la idea.

—¡Ni hablar! Esa niña es muy fastidiosa y además tendría que pagar por otra persona, aru —sentenció inquieto el chino, cortando de inmediato con la sonrisa de su hermana.

—¡Qué tacaño es usted, maestro! —se quejó Taiwan, inflando sus mejillas.

—¿Saben qué sería interesante hacer mientras tanto? —preguntó Hong Kong en un aire misterioso que atrajo la atención de los demás— . Un pequeño reto para divertirnos un rato.

El silencio que vino después hizo sentir incómodo a China al ver que el hongkonés le plantaba la mirada.

—¿Qué te propones, aru?

—Maestro, ¿sería capaz de ir a la mesa de Corea y arrebatarle los cuatro mandoo que hay en su plato?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo haría algo tan infantil, aru? —se indignó el mayor.

—Porque si no lo hace le aseguro que pediremos lo más caro del menú, sin contar todo lo que ordenaremos para llevar.

China quedó inerte mirando a su hermano, quien mantenía una leve sonrisa maliciosa. Iba en serio.

—No pierdes oportunidad en hacer de las tuyas, ¿verdad, aru? —refunfuñó el chino.

—Vamos, maestro, demuéstrenos de lo que es capaz —le animó Taiwán, con una ligera malicia.

Finalmente el mayor optó de mala gana cumplir el reto. Después de todo tenía la suficiente agilidad para ir a la velocidad del rayo y quitarle los cuatro mandoos a la coreana... ¿cierto?

Al momento que la nación milenaria se acercaba de puntillas hacia ésta (quien en ese momento parecía no prestarle atención a otra cosa que no fuera su plato) de pronto notó que una pequeña mosca volaba sobre su plato. Entonces, con un movimiento rápido y certero, Corea atrapó al insecto con sus palillos chinos, sin dejarle oportunidad de escapar. Movimiento que sobresaltó a los demás asiáticos, en especial al chino.

Pero China no pensaba perder su oportunidad. En el preciso instante que la coreana ocupó tiewmpo para capturar al bicho, el mayor pasó a toda velocidad por su mesa y agarró un mandoo que llevó a su boca. Después de devorarlo, repitió la operación para atajar otro nuevamente.

Cuando ya sólo quedaba uno, Corea se dio cuenta que el mayor se los había arrebatado casi todos. Volvió a mirarlo con una expresión de enfado, lo que a éste le inquietó. No obstante, se aventuró a finalizar su cometido, sin imaginar que la coreana metería sus palillos dentro de su boca al momento que volviera a cruzarse frente a la mesa.

La nación milenaria quedó paralizada cuando sintió que su mejilla era casi atravesada por los palillos que sostenía su vecina. Entonces, cayó al piso, mientras la mosca que se encontraba atrapada salía desde su boca y la coreana sonría victoriosa.

—Asqueroso —comentó Taiwan con un mueca de asco, en tanto Hong Kong terminaba de sacarle una foto.

**::oOo::**

**Notas Finales:** _Pues aquí me tienen con un nuevo drabble xD La verdad me he atrasado mucho a cómo quería publicar los capítulos de un principio. Espero les haya gustado._

_(*)El __**mandu**__ es un tipo de pasta rellena muy típico de la Gastronomía de China. En la cocina coreana, mandu denota un tipo de pasta (dumpling) muy similar al mantı turco, el jiaozi chino y el gyoza japonés. Cuando esta pasta se fríe, se denomina kunmandu (__군만두__), literalmente 'mandu asado._


End file.
